There are a variety of areas where the development of wireless mobile devices and wireless communications have stagnated due to lack of imagination or limitations on current technology that hold back advancement of these technologies. However, in consideration of present technological trends, a variety of scenarios are believed to be enabled in the future, e.g., near ubiquitous storage, that are today inhibited either by cost, size, or other technological engineering constraints. Accordingly, conventional mobile devices and wireless communications can be inadequate and fall behind the trends that will continue into the future.
Conventional mobile devices, such as cell phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile media players (e.g., MP3 players, portable media player (PMP)), mobile computing devices (e.g., handhelds, laptops) and the like have generally been provided as integrated electronics and circuits of stand alone devices, with each device operating independently of one another based on a set of network services from a network provider. For instance, mobile devices have included power, processing, storage, display, input capabilities (e.g., keypad, touchpad, buttons, still image and/or video camera, microphone, scanning, storage devices, bio-sensing devices fingerprint recognitions, handwriting recognition, interface to other wireless peripherals, etc.), and output capabilities (e.g., sound, display, physical movement, video projector, interface to HDTV, etc.) all in the same handheld device, and thus, historically, there has been no need to share functionality across devices when an integrated set of functionality is already available within a single device.
However, hardware that performs according to these individual functionalities is becoming smaller and more performant, and wireless capabilities (e.g., Bluetooth, Ultra-wideband (UWB), WiMax, Long Term Evolution (LTE), 4G systems) are becoming more powerful as well. Accordingly, in the future, these disparate functions may be separated into multiple components that are communicatively coupled by wired or wireless means. Moreover, even where components are not separated, it would be desirable to be able to utilize one or more functionalities offered by third party mobile devices. For instance, today, when a mobile device becomes disconnected from a network provider for any reason, the user of the mobile device is left with little recourse for continuing to receive voice or data by the mobile device.